hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1306 - 13 Chefs Compete
The sixth episode of Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on October 8, 2014. On that episode, a grueling punishment took place, dinner service was rough, and one chef found out their low status with their team. Intro While going back to the dorms, Sterling believed that the blue team had a great momentum, and that the women were rallying. Meanwhile, Aaron asked Katie why she nominated herself, and she revealed that the person she wanted to nominate would have made her life hell if they survived elimination. When Aaron asked who, Katie revealed that it was Sade, believing that she was too much in people’s faces. Team challenge The next day, both teams went downstairs where Ramsay announced he was taking everybody shopping, took them outside to reveal a barn pen with animals in it, and Sterling sang a parody of Old McDonald in response. For the Barn Animal Challenge, Ramsay revealed that both teams would work with lamb chop, pork chop, and veal chop, and each team would send one pair at a time to herd their animals and work with whatever chop they got. Because the blue team had an extra person, Sterling agreed to sit out. The first pairs were Roe and Jennifer from the red team, and Bryant and Fernando from the blue team. Bryant and Fernando managed to get their veal penned quickly, and chose yams for their starch, while Roe and Jennifer, despite struggling, got their pig penned, and chose potatoes. While La Tasha and Ashley tried to take a gentler approach to penning their veal, Santos and Aaron manhandled their pig into the pen first and chose grits, while La Tasha and Ashley chose couscous for their veal. Despite claiming to have been at a farm a lot, Steve grabbed a goat instead of a lamb, causing Jennifer to call him not the brightest fucking lightbulb. Despite that, Frank managed to get the lamb penned and chose risotto, while Katie and Sade chose corn. After changing, Ramsay revealed that while each pair would be making their own separate dishes, they had to pick only one representative for judging. Because Sterling sat out during the first part, he was allowed to pick any combination he wanted, and he chose pork, though Santos wanted to show himself and Aaron. The chefs had 30 minutes to cook their dishes, though Jennifer felt that Roe was very overconfident, and did not want to say her dish was amazing until she proved it. With only 10 minutes left, Fernando put his veal into the pan, and Santos and Frank were annoyed as the chop was too thick for searing in that amount of time, making it raw. Eventually, both teams got their dishes completed and plated. In order to decide which dishes were the teams' representatives, the chefs tasted each dish. The blue team agreed with Fernando’s veal chop, Steve’s lamb chop, and Sterling’s pork chop, even though Santos felt that his dish was better. Meanwhile, the red team picked La Tasha’s veal chop, Sade’s lamb chop, and Roe’s pork chop, though Jennifer was not happy because her team went with Roe’s due to its good presentation. John Shook and Vinny Dotolo, Co-owners of Animals, were invited as guest judges, rating the dishes on a scale of 1-5, with 15 as the maximum score. Fernando went first with his veal chop and yam purée. Despite the concern of the cooking, it was praised for having a great sear and beautiful temperature, though was criticized for having no personality, and scored 10 points out of 15. La Tasha went next with her pan-seared veal chop fig, pear, and toasted walnut couscous. It was praised for its seasoning, Ramsay felt that it lacked acidity, and she scored 11 points out of 15, making it 11-10 for the red team. Steve presented his lamb chops with pea and mint risotto, but scored 9 points out of 15 as the risotto lacked seasoning. Sade’s spiced lamb with blackberry reduction and corn purée was praised for its accompaniments, and scored 10 points out of 15, making the score 21-19 for the red team. After, Sterling competed with his grilled pork chop with a honey chipotle glaze, and while the grits were praised for tasting good, it was criticized for lacking salt and refinement, scoring 9 points out of 15, and Santos swore he would lose it if Sterling cost them the challenge. Roe was the last person to compete, and presented her bone-in pork chop over a Brussel leaf hash. While the presentation was praised for being nice, it was criticized for being too boring, overly sweet due to the honey, and Ramsay felt that the garnish would have worked better with a different dish. After, Ramsay asked Jennifer for her pork dish, and while Roe felt that Jennifer’s dish was flat, the judges agreed that the caramelized pork chop and apple fennel slaw was better than Roe’s dish. So, Roe scored only 4 points out of 15, and the blue team won the challenge 28-25, with Sterling happy that he helped his team for the win. Reward The blue team was rewarded with a trip to the Santa Barbara wine country, to sample wine and eat lunch. As the men enjoyed their lunch, Marino came by on a motorcycle to join them, and gave them wine tasting lessons as he was a professional wine taster. Sterling admitted that if Roe’s dish was not poorly received, he would not have a friend, and the men toasted to Roe for giving them the win. Punishment The red team was punished by extracting all the bone marrow for a ribeye special during the next service, and making the stock. During the punishment, Jennifer was angry that she was stuck with bitches that could not pull their fucking weight, while the men got the reward she wanted. As the women struggled to saw the femur bones, Jennifer decided to let them prep, and refused to do it as payback for the women overlooking her dish. After finishing their punishment, the women returned to the dorms, only to find a TV with a countdown to let them know when to come downstairs to skim the stock every thirty minutes. Before service When the men came back from their reward, Sade said that it has been the longest day of her life, before everybody went to bed. The next day, both teams began prepping, as the women decided to put their punishment aside and work together. Meanwhile, Sterling told Steve that he loved him, but the latter rudely rejected it. That angered Sterling, who not only asked Steve to tell if he had a problem with him, but also that while he talked a big game, he was not worth shit, though Steve called him shit in response. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Trey Parker, Yuta Tsunoda, Jimmy Shaw, Aidan Demarest, David Lefevre, Sang Yoon, John Sedler, and Susan Feniger were in attendance, and a salad appetizer was served by La Tasha and Frank tableside. Sade decided to take the lead for the women, and refused to have any silence in the red kitchen. However, Roe did not appreciate her doing that, told Sade to keep quiet, and Katie was annoyed at her constant yelling every ten seconds. Despite that, Roe and Katie’s appetizers were approved, and the red kitchen sent their first tables. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay gave Steve a review on how to cook the scallops, which the latter felt was an honor. However, Steve accidentally tossed one piece onto the burners when he tried scooping them out instead of dropping them from the pan like Ramsay explained, causing Ramsay to remind him he had to listen. Despite that, the blue team managed to send their first appetizers. In the red kitchen, Marino led Allison Felix to the chefs table, but Roe was more concerned with Katie due to the latter being nominated once before. Katie sent raw scallops, and managed to anger Ramsay when she claimed that they were fine in the pan, as he said that only confirmed that she had no standard. Then, Ramsay showed Roe’s unbalanced risotto portions, and forced the red team to refire their ticket. In the blue kitchen, the men continued to push appetizers, and Willy Mitchell sat at the chefs table. Moving on to entrées, Santos knew that it was he had to shine as he was alone on meat. However, Santos did not send a lamb entrée for the order, and Ramsay asked him what he was doing, though Santos claimed that he heard only one lamb. When Santos revealed that his lamb needed three and a half minutes, Ramsay pulled him and Steve to the pantry room, and ordered them to wake up. In the red kitchen, the women were working on Felix’s table, and Ramsay pushed Katie for the scallops. While Katie did send her scallops, Roe was slow on the risotto, and when she sent it to the pass, it reeked of garlic. After Ramsay showed the women Katie’s raw scallops, he kicked her and Roe out of the kitchen, relocated La Tasha to the appetizer station, and Ashley to the fish station, with Jennifer saying that both of them deserved to be kicked out. In the blue kitchen, Sterling asked Santos for a time, but got no response until Ramsay prompted Santos to speak. While Santos brought his ribeye, Steve was struggling on the halibut, and Aaron noticed that he was in the weeds. When Steve did bring his halibut, it was raw, and a pissed off Ramsay kicked him and Santos out of the kitchen, before relocating Sterling to the fish station. In the red kitchen, Ashley sent her scallops, but they were overcooked, and Ramsay kicked her out as well. Despite that, both teams eventually got all their dishes served, and completed service. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, a frustrated Ramsay called both teams' performance as smooth as his forehead wrinkles, and admitted that he was worried that he may not have a winner. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each, based on everything that happened at that point. During deliberation, Bryant was ready to drop the dead weight, and asked who they were going to nominate, before announcing that he would love to lose Sterling, which Steve and Fernando agreed with. However, Sterling believed that they were haters, and nominated Steve based on him getting kicked out of service. Steve told Sterling to go fuck himself and go home, but Bryant agreed with Sterling that Steve’s recent performances were not matching his experience. In the end, the men agreed with Steve and Sterling. On the red side, Sade nominated Katie for her declining performances, but Katie blamed Sade for yelling as she could not hear Ramsay. However, Sade retorted that Katie should have told her to quiet down, while suggesting that she should find a different profession. La Tasha nominated Roe and Katie, but Roe asked if they would work better without her than with Jennifer. However, Jennifer refused to sugarcoat everything, and was angry that Roe was basing her vote on attitude. With four names called and nobody coming to a consensus, the red team feared that Ramsay would kill them. Elimination Roe announced that the red team did not come to an agreement, and that they ended up with a three-way tie between two pairs. An annoyed Ramsay called it insane, and ordered them to go in the red kitchen and come up with two names. After a quick deliberation, La Tasha announced Katie as the red team’s first nominee, and Roe as the second. Then, Fernando announced Sterling as the blue team’s first nominee, and Steve as the second. During their pleas, Roe said that she was a strong leader, but Ramsay told her that he did not have time for an adjustment period. While Katie admitted that she made some mistakes, she blamed the red team’s strong personalities. Steve said his goal was to become Ramsay’s head chef, but Sterling reminded him that his dishes were not sent back in the last few services compared to his own dishes, and that he fucked up a lot. In the end, Ramsay eliminated Katie as he felt she was not ready to be a leader. After Katie left, Ramsay announced that he was not done yet as he refused to bang his head against the wall any longer. Then, he ordered one of the three remaining nominees to take off their jacket, and the episode ended as a cliffhanger. Ramsay gave no comment on Katie’s elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13